


Granger Danger

by equalsMCsquare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalsMCsquare/pseuds/equalsMCsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is running for Minister for Magic! This is a super simple story without a specific conflict, I really just want my favorite characters to have some good life times together. Everybody gets to make a cameo in this story, since there are lots of big gathering events, so that's really fun. Also, I don't read enough stories where people are just casually queer and it's not their main character trait or plotline? So this story has a aromantic and gay Harry Potter, a bisexual Ginny Weasley, and a surprise in store for at least 3 more main characters..... Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granger Danger

“Harry, could you please—“

“Not here.”

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Harry. Just hand me that file. Yes, that green one.”

“Fine, but if you can’t be trusted to maintain promises _now_ , how can your constituents trust you to follow through after the election?”

Fortunately for Harry, Hermione was preoccupied with the contents of the file now miraculously in her possession -- a file that was most certainly _not_ handed to her by a certain Harry Potter, who was definitely not allowed to participate in political campaigns. It was sort of hard to have a reasonable campaign season if the Savior of the Wizarding World backed any candidate, and Harry had simply had enough politicking to last a lifetime.

“Come off it mate, everyone knows Hermione’s got the straightest laced, most honest and reasonable campaign since before the first war—“

Ron was cut off by a screech.

“RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, did you drop those letters of at the owlery last week or not?”

“Aaaand that would be my cue to exit, I believe! Enjoy your ‘reasonable campaign’ for the rest of the day, Ron.” Harry swiped his coat and scarf off the table and was out the door so quickly Ron could’ve sworn he’d apparated.

“Lucky bastard,” Ron muttered under his breath.

“Ron. The dinner is this weekend, and you didn’t send out the invitations! It’s our first big campaign event!”

“Er… see, the thing is, ‘Mione…”

“Not to worry, not to worry, Hermione, Ron simply outsourced the labor to your mother and myself. I believe Mrs. Granger wanted to see the owlery, and I was on my way that direction anyways.”

Ron never thought he’d be so glad for Percy Weasley’s interfering. But his older brother had chosen Hermione’s campaign as a chance to redeem himself to the family, and his politics and organizational skills were unmatched. Well, closely contested by Hermione herself, but even she had to admit that Percy kept her feet on the ground more often than not.

“Oh. Well, then. Thank you Percy. And good delegating, Ron,” Hermione said, somewhat mollified. If she noticed him raising a questioning eyebrow at Percy, she didn’t comment. At least it was done. She turned to address the bustling room.

“I just want to take this opportunity to remind folks to update the logs when they’ve finished something. They are constantly updated in everyone’s files, and you can add copies and notes anywhere you want for everyone to see. They’re a fantastic donation from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and will keep us the well-oiled machine we have become!”

“Oy, ‘Mione, I added a memo about changing our campaign slogan to Granger Danger, but some ponce removed it. It’s inter-campaign sabotage, I say!”

“The only inter-campaign sabotage was letting the twins do the print media for this campaign.”

“Aha! I knew it was you, Perce! What’s your campaign role then, eh? Official killer of all things fun and cheerful?”

Having a Weasley clan member on every aspect of the campaign was somewhere between a bonding experience and a highly foolish social experiment, but Hermione had decided that the emotional support was worth the likely cut in efficiency.

“Boys, play nice. Or I’ll have Ron send our enforcer after you.”

“We have an enforcer? We’re _that_ kind of political machine?”

“Yes, and it’s me, so you lot better get a move on,” said Ginny breezily, waltzing into the room with impeccable timing.

Hermione grinned. Yes, this is exactly how things were supposed to be.


End file.
